Dear Diarychan
by KittiLovesShizuo123
Summary: Izaya's diary entries as he begins to realize he's in love with Shizuo. ON HIATUS
1. I Hate Heiwajima Shizuo!

Hello there~ Here's my first multi chapter fic. Most of the chapters are fairly short but it'll get better, I promise xD Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, or any of its characters, they all belong to Ryohgo Narita~

Entry One:

I _HATE_ Heiwajima Shizuo!

Dear…Diary? Well, I guess you don't really need a name. It's not like I'll be writing in here very often. I'm preeeeeetty busy with all of my "work."

What work, you ask? Well a lot of it. Dealing information; I'm an information merchant, and chasing my dear Shizu-chan. Hehe, He hates it when I

call him that! I wonder why though, it's _just_ a nickname…I think I could've called him ass face and we would've treated me the same. Oh, I'm sure

you've heard of him, haven't you? You know, Heiwajima Shizuo! That tough guy with the super strength! He rips stop signs out of the ground and

tries to kill me with them!

Yup, we're enemies alright. We both hate each other immensely, but its just so much fun! His angry eyes glaring as he attempts to slam his little

vending machine in my face! But, I'm not completely open! I have my flick blade to protect myself, incase he tries to really kill me. Hah! Like that'll

ever happen. I'm above humanity and all that silliness. But I really do love humans though…..Not sexually, but more so out of curiosity. _NOT_ Shizu-

chan though. I _HATE_ him! He's the only one in the whole, wide world I don't love. Why? Well, for one, because he's _STUPID_….Two, because he

thinks he can kill me and dominate me. Hah, how can he dominate _God_? He's but a mere human, nothing more than a pebble under my overruling

foot. Maybe someday he'll learn to accept that….But oh! Maybe not….Because then our fun would end! Oh, how I love that excited feeling I get

when he runs after me, screaming my name in that _STUPID_ way of his! It just makes my heart pound!

Aw, I knew I shouldn't have written in you so late at night….Now I've worked myself up. Oh well, it's only 11, I'll just read a bit and I'm sure I'll fall

riiiiiiight to sleep! Well, night Diary-chan! It's been fun talking about my thoughts with you! We'll have to do this again soon! See yoooooou~

Rate and Reviews please~ :D


	2. Shizuo Has a Big Heart?

Hey! Here's chapter two~

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of its characters~

Entry Two:

Shizuo Has a Big Heart?

Ahh, good morning Diary-chan! Did you sleep well? Oh, I'm sorry for ignoring you yesterday; I was so busy! With what? Shizu-chan of course! It

was early that morning that I had gotten up, 6 to be exact, that I felt the need to play with my dear Shizuo. So I made myself a nice little

breakfast, put on my daily attire and stepped out into the wonderful world of mortals! I always feel so relaxed just strolling about on a nice cool

spring morning. Students walking to school, a few gang fights breaking out here and there, the honking of horns…Ahhh, life in the big city is

always fun! That's when I spotted Shizuo! He was just sitting there, crouched down in front of something….I just had to know what it was!

You'll never guess what he was doing! He was trying to help this little baby bird fly….I guess it had fallen from its nest. It had such a unique

feather pattern too…A white body and solid black wings…It was beautiful. Of course I had myself hidden in order to stalk his actions. My curiosity

was killing me! At first he had scooped the little thing into his hands and tried manually flapping one of its wings gently with his fingers. He then

attempted moving both the bird's wings with both of his hands, tenderly all the while. And sure enough, after a few minutes the little bird flew off

into the distance, happily.

But that's not what I was staring at! For some reason my eyes were glued to Shizuo himself. He had this calm, refreshed look on his face, like a

proud father. I just couldn't wrap my head around it…Why do such a thing? It's not like the bird's going to help you out some day…But just staring

into those dark chocolate orbs made something in my heart tweak, just for a second. Maybe I felt happy for the bird too…Haha, yeah! That's what

that fluttery feeling in my stomach was!

…Right?

Rate and review if your feeling generous! :D


End file.
